Orgins of the Avatar
by Dragonsa6e
Summary: The origin of Avatar is finally told. The tale is told through an Energy Bending Avatar as he learns the elements. The Avatar must learn the two duties and make a choice of which one he must take. The Avatar faces his ultimate test which is defeating his brother who mysteriously has the same power.


Chapter 1: Origins

Energy bending was the only bending in the world. The form that most people knew was the ability to remove bending store bending and passing knowledge. On a particular island, there was another form in which people been the energy into the forms of animals. These people who called upon the animal spirits were called Spirit Benders.

The Spirit Benders made a group of energy Benders who came by lion turtles. The group of Angie Benders called themselves the origins clan. Through a special marriage of a spirit Bender and in origin Bender the two clans lived together on the island which they name energy bending island. This was the first forms of energy bending.

As time went by, the mixing of Spirit Benders and origin clan members created form or forms of energy bending. The first two of these four were ninja/spiritualist and sealers. The ninja/spiritualist Benders were a concentrated descent of Spirit Benders with a little mix of origin bending. These Benders cannot call upon animal spirits, but they could sense spirit activities. They learned to be very light on their feet which were a useful for being stealthy; also they would meditate for days trying to listen to the balance of the world. The bending itself was a nonviolent form of energy bending which was derived from the Spirit bending.

Sealers were descendent of a strong origin bending with a little spirit bending. Sealers create special symbols which they could use to create traps in the earth, seal away forbidden things, and create barriers. The sealers would first write on paper a specific seal; the paper will have the exact details of how the seal will work. This former bending was originally nonviolent but the Benders had a head on attitude. The other two came a generation after the sealers and ninja/spiritualist were warrior and defender/healer. These two bending along with the other four were the main disciplines of energy bending.

Warriors were a mix of sealers, Spirit Benders, and ninja/spiritualist. These Benders were more violent compared from the disciplines that created the warrior discipline. The Warriors had a driving spirit in them which they could channel in the forms of weapons. The first weapon discovered was a staff which then the other two weapons were developed from there. The warriors who preferred close combat were able to discover the sword weapon and the warriors prefer the fight at a distance discovered the bow and arrow weapon.

Defenders/healers were the descendants of barriers specialized sealers, origin bending and ninja/spiritualist. These Benders were able to create shields in which they could reflect any attack back. Also these Benders learn how to heal wounds and cure common sickness. Through the marriages of the four disciplines some of the disciplines gain a little something more for example the ninja/spiritualist gained a weapon that they can use and self-defense.

The energy Benders faced a new problem that came from the sea that surrounded the island. The problem was a clan of people with mysterious powers that lived in the sea and began to invade energy bending island. The energy Benders thought back to defend their island which started the war. When the war began energy Benders are at a disadvantage because the sea clan have the ability of Chi blocking which was common among them, were able to breathe underwater, and a few had the ability to remove bending. The energy Benders called on the sea clan Sea-chis to do that they came from the sea to block bending at chi points.

Energy Benders first turning point in the war was to force the sea-chis to fight on land. The reason was that the sea-chis were drowned in energy Bender and suck out the bending. The sea-Chis sea form for females was mermaids and for males were a mix of fish and human. Soon after another turning point came with the arrival of the six guardian spirits of energy bending with each guardian representing a discipline of energy bending.

The battles were still in favor of the sea-chis, but the energy Benders learn from the battles. From the knowledge of the battles Angie Benders started to form battle groups that mainly dealt with a single form of Angie bending. The main group that fought on the front lines were warriors, non-Bender warriors, and defenders that didn't know how to heal. Another group was a medical core which had some warriors for defense, healers, origins, and some non-Benders as nurses. Ninjas/spiritualist were used for scouting missions, and sealers were used to help the frontlines and medical core by creating barriers and traps.

War continued for many generations in the next major turning point which truly turn the tide in favor of the energy Benders. The first part was the clothing of the energy Benders changed to a white karate uniform with a nonwhite cloak over it. The clothes had a special ability to protect to the Bender wearing it which means that chi blocking became useless. This caused the sea-Chis to lure the Benders into the water, which the energy Benders did not fall for the trap.

The other part was the discovery of another discipline of energy bending. This new form was they combine nation of all the other six bending into one Bender. This discipline was called the ultimate Bender and the energy Bender who discovered it was called Avatar. Avatar proved himself in battle by forcing the sea-chis to leave the island, and as a reward his family and him became the royal family. Avatar instructed his son on how to rule energy bending island because avatar was in ready to in the war once and for all. Avatar prepared a mission that was likely to have no one return. The group that avatar put together was the most dangerous non-Bender warriors he could find as well as the six guardian spirits.

Avatar took his group of warriors on a line turtle to the capital of the sea-chis which was on land to the surprise of the energy Benders. The capital was a big Castle located on the site of present day in Republic city. Avatar created an island outside the Castle which was the headquarters for the mission. The sea-chis decided to attack the island, but avatar was ready for the attack. The sea-chi group that attacked were killed but they managed to seal the origin and spirit bending guardian spirits into scrolls. This caused Avatar to attack the Castle end the war.

No one knew what happened when avatar and his 15 Warriors attacked the Castle. The only thing that were known is that two of the 15 Warriors returned back. When asked they were sworn to secrecy by avatar. The only instructions they were given which is ever the Princess of the sea-chis, and to rename the seven discipline of bending. The seventh discipline of energy bending became known as Avatar, and no person could be name Avatar. Avatar's son married a Princess which finally ended the war and an Arab peace began the only thing that avatar's son read what a scroll which the warriors brought with them had only this line which said, 'The birth of an Avatar will mark the end of energy bending.'

The avatar's son kept the secret of the scroll from the energy Benders and ordered the scroll to be buried somewhere way from energy bending island. The sun followed his father's instructions which created two councils one was made up of the most powerful Benders of the six disciplines which were given the title sage and the could be only one sage for each discipline. The other was made up of non-Benders chosen by the non-Benders. Each counsel was in charge of making laws that dealt with either Benders or non-Benders only. A few laws were passed that affected both Benders and non-Benders and these laws had the strictest punishment.

For several generations ran through the island, but the sea-chis were getting upset with energy Benders, the sea-chis split between anti-Benders led by the high priest and the coexisters led by the royal sea-chi family. The anti-Benders planned to attack the energy Benders by killing the children of the Benders but the plan was stopped by the Angie Benders which caused the banishment of all sea-chis from the island. The reason for this was that the sea-chi while family did nothing to stop the anti-Benders which got destroyed and majority of the members was killed.

A generation after the banishment of the sea-chis stories started to come to the island which talked about people bending fire, wind, water, or earth. These stories became known as the elemental stories which reached the energy bending royal family. The current ruler Pao had to deal with this challenge but he ignored it. Pao married the last spirit Bender and she gave birth to two boys. The eldest son was named Osh and the youngest son was named Josh. Secretly Osh and Josh had the gift of the seventh discipline which is the power of the avatar.

Chapter 2: Energy

I spent the first five years of my life being raised by my mother alone. During those five years I saw the true nature of my brother Osh. Other people thought that my brother was a good person but I knew the truth. The truth is my brother is a monster but he hides it very well from everyone else. The only other person who could see what I was seeing was my mother. My brother used the power of the royal family to make others do what he wanted them to do.

When I became five years old, I went to school to learn about energy bending history and basic fighting skills. During the first two years, my fellow classmates and I learn the history of energy bending. Then the class was split into two groups non-Benders and Benders. The way how they determined a person is a Bender non-Bender is by having a person holding a stick which look like a wand. If the tip of the wand glowed then the person was a Bender; if the tip did not glow then the person was a non-Bender. I myself fell into the bending class. But non-Benders went to another school while the Benders went to another school.

The new school I went to focus more on the fighting skills. The fighting skills which the teachers taught us were the basics for all the bending disciplines which was mostly self-defense. I spent three years at that school during which some a fellow classmates showed strong signs of origin discipline. Those students were sent off to origin bending school which I never saw those students again. At the end of my third-year there was special graduation for the rest of the Benders. The special graduation was a way to separate the remaining Benders into the other five disciplines which were warrior, ninja/spiritualist, defender/healer, sealer, and spirit bending. The class was taken to a special area on the island where the special trees that we make are clothes from. Sometimes the top Benders come to the ceremony and occasionally the ruler may make an appearance.

The sages and my mother were at my graduation ceremony but my father decided not to come. The reason I guess is that I'm not like my big brother. My brother according to my dad was a prodigy, and my dad that I was a failure. My mother always encourages me to always do my best.

The teachers had us wait outside of the doors that lead into the energy forest. I was at the end of the line because I was royalty or the teachers had their own reasons. The teachers would bring one student into the forest and the next student waited for his or her turn. When it came my turn my mother and the sages came with me. Energy forest has two paths: one path lead to a small pillar that I'm on and the other leads from the pillar out of the forest. I walked up to the pillar and on top of the pillar is an old wand similar to the one that proves if a person is a bender or not. I picked up the wand and the entire wand glowed. The sages were very interested in me and I let the wand lead me to my chosen tree.

The wand lead to a special place in the forest called the scared area. The scared area looked like two other people had been here before me because I saw two tree stumps in the ground and there was only one other three. I walked up to the tree and placed my hand on it. The tree glowed brightly and I closed my eyes. The tree transformed into a white karate uniform with a white belt, and a white cloak with red lining in the inside. I walked away from what used to be a tree now just a stump. The sages kneeled before me, and the warrior sage said, "It is an honor to serve you Avatar Josh."

"Me an Avatar, that can't be right." I said.

"Son, there is no mistake the scared area is secretly known as the Avatar Trees. Avatar was the first one to enter this area, and you are the last area," my mom said. My eyes were full of tears and I hugged my mom very tightly. My mother got up and looked at the sages. The sages got into a huddle talking to each other, and then my mom said, "How about we declare Josh as a spirit bender to protect him on the record?"

"That is a good idea, and we all can train him in the basics of the disciplines," the origins sage said. The sages, my mom and I left Energy Forest heading toward the exit and one of the sages told the teachers that I am a spirit bender. Once out of the forest we went to the sages' chamber. The sages' chamber is where the sages meet and discuss bending policies with the king, but lately the king hasn't been talking with the sages. Once there the sages decided to train me in the six disciplines of energy bending the first being the origins discipline then warrior followed by ninja/spiritualist, then defender/healer, next is defender, and finally spirit bending.

The origin discipline was the easiest of the disciplines because there were only three skills that every origin bender learns is to remove bending, restore bending, and passing of knowledge. It only took me only one month to master this discipline, and I went to learning the warrior discipline. The warrior sage focused on the fundamentals of the discipline. The fundamentals was having a good base, but being able to switch to being light on the feet. The other part was learning how to use the weapons of the warrior discipline. The warrior sage trained me hard with the weapons especially with the staff which he told me that the other two weapons the sword and the bow came from using the staff. It took me only five months to master the fundamentals of the warrior discipline.

The sage of ninja/spiritualist worked on improving my foot work from the warrior discipline to make me lighter than air which is helpful for being stealthy and sneaky. Then the sage had me meditate for hours to clear my mind which helps with me being lighter than air, and that I can see visions of the future. On one of my meditations I saw a two people fighting each other but they were not energy bending. They were bending fire, air, water, and earth at each other. After four months of training I was ready to learn the fundamentals of defender/healer.

The defender/healer sage focused on reinforcing the same base style as the warrior discipline but instead of has a good base then switching to light feet it is being light feet then switching to a sturdy base. That part didn't take too long for me to master, and the next part was generating shields. The defender/healer sage had the warrior sage attack me and I had to only use shields to protect myself. After six months of hard work I master the basics of defender/healing, but the down side was that I didn't learn anything about healing.

I was ready to learn about sealing bending, but my mom noticed that my hair was getting long and crazy from training for one year and four months. The sealer sage prepared a seal that will keep my hair in a style that I choose forever. I looked for at several hair styles but the one that I liked was a crew cut. The sealer sage created the seal for me to have a crew cut and activated the seal. A lot of my hair was cut and after several hours my hair look liked a crew cut.

The sealer sage used the seal of having my hair cut as the introduction to sealing discipline. The sealer sage had me focused on having a strong base to use a seal. I was taught only two basic seals that every sealer energy bender learns are barrier and trap hole. I first learned how to write them by hand and have the symbol of the seal on my hand. The purpose was to understand the seal will work and how to create the symbol through bending. I spent three months of writing and understanding seals I mastered the two basic seals. The sealer sage said that my training is over yet. He wanted me to create my own seal that is unique and special.

I had no idea of what seal to make so I asked my mom if I could go outside to think. My mom said yes and the warrior sage suggest going to lion-turtle bay. Lion-turtle bay is where the merchants load Lion-turtles with items and go trade to lands far away from the island. This place is where the tales of people bending fire, wind, water, and earth. I walked around the bay and listen to the tales of the merchants. Then an idea came in my brain. I'm an Avatar an ultimate energy bender, but I want to be the true ultimate bender by bending not only energy but all the elements. I went back to my training area and began working on the seal that will allow me to bend the elements. I work hard for five months to create a rough seal, but I secretly created a copy of the seal because I had a weird feeling about the sages.

I handed one of my two copies of my seal to the sealer sage which he told me that I have completed my sealing training and that I only have to learn is spirit bending. My mother is the only spirit bender in the world. I asked my mother to teach me but she just told me to go outside. I went outside the place and walked along the beach. I saw a girl about my age which is now twelve. I walked closer to the girl and she said, "Leave me you filthy bender."

"Why do you call me a filthy bender?" I asked.

"I don't know, I sense that you are no ordinary bender. There is something special about you." The girl said. Then I heard yelling coming from the palace, I turned around and saw my dad running and yelling. My dad is a powerful warrior, and I didn't want to use any of my bending skills. Then something inside of me wanted to fight him so I engaged my dad in battle. I used the defender bending to learn how he fought then counter with warrior also use ninja footwork to help me in the fight. My dad was a lot tougher than I could guess, but he noticed what that I was using defender bending with ninja footwork. The he realized that I'm not a spirit bender, but I'm an Avatar. The next thing that happened was that I got knocked to the ground and my father did the pose that will remove my bending. My father said, "I will save the energy benders from destruction that you will bring upon us AVATAR!"

Something inside of me erupted; my body glowed in red, yellow, and orange color. I saw my father had a frighten looked on his face, and a voice said, "King Pao, you will be punished for attacking the good Avatar."

I only heard the screams from my father as something attacked him. I turn around because something touched me. The something that touched me was my mother using spirit bending. Whatever was attacking my father stopped and my body stopped glowing. My mother held me tight and looked at my father how was laying on the ground wounded near death. Then my mother escorted me back to the castle and the girl I saw vanished. I heard a faint voice said, "We will meet again Phoenix Avatar."

Chapter 3: The Next Four Years

My mom brought me back to the chamber where I have been training for two years. I was still shocked that my own dad would remove my own bending. Then a lot of questions came into my mind like what happened to me when my dad tried to remove my bending, or what is spirit bending. My mom calmed my down then she said, "Josh, I need to tell you about spirit bending. Spirit bending is the second most powerful bending next to the Avatar discipline. A spirit bender channels his or her energy into a form of an animal spirit. There are four groups of animal spirits: land, sea, air, and guardians. The guardians have only seven and each guardian represents a discipline of energy bending. The known guardian spirits to date are lion-turtle for origins and phoenix for Avatar. I have the guardian spirit for spirit bending and this spirit has the ability to calm any spirit that is in a rage."

"So do I have the phoenix spirit, and what happen to dad when he tried to remove my bending?" I asked.

"Spirit bending is a discipline that it is nearly impossible to remove the bending ability because the animal spirit will attack to protect the bender. The attack from a spirit can leave the one who tried to remove the bending with a very damaged bending network or kill the bender that tried to remove the bending. Next I am going to tell you that you know your animal spirit, so I want you to work on being friends with the phoenix." My mom said, "I am going into exile in order to protect you, but before I leave I need to change your cloak's color from white to black. This will help you from being seen, and prevent the phoenix from coming out a will when you lose your focus. Now I want you to stay here four years and train yourself."

After that day I never saw my mother again. I decide if I was going to stay here and hide from everyone that I would create a seal that will allow me to disguise myself. I went to the seal library to look for help, and I put a hood over my head to prevent anyone from seeing my face plus I had the cloak fasten up as well. I read through many scrolls looking for any hints but there was nothing what I was looking for so I decided to start from scratch. I spent only a month working on the seal. I focused on the seal just making a mask that will reflect my animal spirit. When the seal was completed, I activated the seal which created a white mask. I put on the mask and I felt something channeling through me to the mask. My mask had the image of a phoenix coming down from the top and stopping at my nose with the wings come the side and meeting at the chin.

After making my mask I went on to training myself by first connecting with the phoenix. I meditate focusing on meeting with the phoenix. After several hours of meditating, I found myself standing in front of the phoenix but the phoenix was tied down. I walked closer to the phoenix and could see that the phoenix was upset. I said, "What is the matter phoenix?"

"I'm lonely, scared, and afraid." The phoenix said. I felt sorry for the phoenix and I can relate to the phoenix's feeling so I said, "I know how you feel, so how about I free you and we can be friends. I'm also lonely, scared, and afraid as well. My name is Avatar Josh."

"Josh, I would feel a lot better with these ropes off. I know that you are a prince and an Avatar, but you probably don't want the prince title anymore. Avatar Josh you please remove these ropes from me." The phoenix said. I walked up to the phoenix and when I touched one of the ropes, all of the ropes disappeared. I reached my hand up to the phoenix's head and began to pet the phoenix. The Phoenix stretched its wings and folded them over me. It was like the phoenix was giving me a hug. I returned the favor with a hug and I said, "We will always be friends."

"Josh, I want you to combine the ninja/spiritualist footwork with your warrior and defender abilities plus create another which will give a bag that will look like an ordinary bag on the outside but it will be able to hold a lot of stuff. After the bag is made begin packing the bag with the basic equipment: 10 blank seal scrolls, a hammock, and writing utensils," the phoenix said. I awoke from my meditations and begin to work on the seal for the bag that the phoenix spoke about. It didn't take me to long to make the seal which I activated it and the bag appeared. Next I gathered the supplies that I was told to have by the phoenix. After that I went onto further my skills in warrior and defender by having ninja/spiritualist feet instead of the proper footwork for the disciplines.

The rest of my first year in hiding was focusing on the combination of ninja footwork with warrior weapons or defender shields. Also I spent time reading up on the healing powers as well to make me a stronger Avatar. I grew suspicious of the sages as well as my own brother because of my father being near death the sages siege power until my brother was at 18 which is the age to become heir for the throne. That what didn't bother me, but it was how fast the sages acted upon hearing of my father's health. My brother had several private tutors which were apprentice to the sages mysteriously die. I was able to learn what disciplines the tutors that died were from which were origins, warrior, and ninja/spiritualist from this information I concluded that my brother is an Avatar like me.

The next three years was spent mostly in training, hiding, and spying on the sages and my brother. Even with me doing this something happened on the fourth year of me going into hiding. My brother wanted to hunt the Avatar which is me so he first wanted to find the most skilled warriors. A tournament was held to find the warriors that my brother wanted. I decided that this tournament will give a challenge to test my skills, so I signed up under the name Phoenix. On the day of the tournament, my brother and the warrior sage came to watch. The first test was archery, followed by sword combat, and staff battle. I went to the archery arena and lined up with the rest of the warriors. Each warrior showed off something that he or she could do, most was shooting with their eyes closed and the target some distance away. When it came my turn, I told that I was going to shoot an arrow with my back to the target three miles away with my eyes closed. Everyone knew that was the most impossible shoot to do, but I felt I can do it. The target was three miles from me; I turned my back to it, drew my arrow, closed my eyes, and then fired. When I opened my eyes I hit dead center of the target and everyone was cheering.

Osh my brother said, "Congratulation Phoenix, you have been selected to join my private army to hunt down the Avatar."

"I have one question for you Prince Osh and one for the Warrior Sage." I said, "The question is for Prince Osh, can I call you Prince Osh or Avatar Osh? The question for the Warrior sage is who told King Pao my secret?"

"Remove your mask and tell us what your real name is?" The Warrior sage said. I walked in front of them and said, "I'm surprise you haven't figured out Warrior sage. My name is Phoenix Avatar Josh."

Osh just got up and said, "I'll defeat you right here and then go after the ones who are after the throne. After that I'll conquer the element benders and energy bending will be the bending that rule over all."

"I will not allow you to upset the balance of the bending foundation and the world. That is my duty as Avatar. Your duty Avatar Osh is destruction," I said. Osh just stood there in shock, the warrior sage left in a hurry, and I was standing waiting for Osh's next move. Osh ran at me with a sword, and I just used a shield to reflect the attack. Then Osh ran away from the battle. I turned to the crowd and said, "My father did something that is against Energy Bending law. He tried to remove my bending which is illegal outside of the justice system. My animal spirit Phoenix attacked him in self-defense leaving my father close to near death."

After I told the crowd, I went back into hiding and went into meditation to talk to the phoenix for advice. The Phoenix told me that it was time to leave the island to find the elemental benders and learn how to bend the elements. Also I was supposed to find a lion turtle to help me get to the places. I went to the docks to find a lion turtle that will help me, but I heard the people talk about the energy benders splitting into two groups one that supported Osh's Avatar plan and the other was in support of my Avatar plan. Then I heard that Osh has gone over the edge by oblishing the councils and taking direct rule over the island. Also I heard that Osh will kill anyone that supports me along with that person's family without trail.

I went back to the place to see my father. My father was lying on a bed with blankets covering his body. I walked up to him and he turned his head to me with tear in his eyes. I sat next to him and placed my left hand on my father's left shoulder. I went on telling my father the truth about my brother, what our Avatar plans are, and that I will be going to learn the elements. Then my father said, "Josh on that day when I tried to remove your bending. I was really after the girl because she is one of the sea-chis that got away. That sea-chi girl is one of the most powerful sea-chis which are at titan level. I should have told you when I came attacking, and I'm sorry for putting you into hiding and making your mother leave the island."

I couldn't believe for about four years ago I protected a titan of the sea-chi clan which resulted in all of this from happening. I accepted my actions and now starting to accept my new roles with being the Avatar to protect the bending foundation itself. I said, "Father, I accepted my actions from about four years ago, and I'm ready to accept my role to protect the bending foundation from Osh's destructive powers."

"Josh, There was a prophecy that was told after Avatar's victory over the sea-chis which spoke of the birth of an Avatar that will destroy bending, but I believe there is more to that prophecy. I want you to learn the elements, find the prophecy scroll, and kill your brother after all that you will be my successor to the throne. Please restore order back to the island…protect the bending foundation…I…always…loved…you…my…son," my father said with his last breath. I hugged my father crying and let out a big yell. The yell sounded like my voice with the phoenix mixed together. The sages came into the room to see what the matter was. I told them that my father has died and his final words. The sages told me that Osh has killed his last two tutors which was defender/healer and sealer, and that they will take me to the chamber where the sages will activate the seal to allow me to bend the elements.

Chapter 4: The Avatar Journey Begins

The sages and I were about to leave my father's chamber when Osh came in. Osh had an insanity fear look on his face, and I charged at Osh to engaged battle with him. Osh and I fought hand to hand combat which allowed the sages to escape. The battle was hard and somehow Osh managed to remove my cloak off of me. I felt that it was time to try spirit bending which I had no idea how to do it. I decided to try by concentrating my energy into the form of the phoenix, but it didn't work. Osh took advantage of my idea of spirit bending and took control of the battle. He knocked me down and said, "I can't believe it was this easy to defeat my brother. Now I am going to kill you, then going to kill all the sages, and after that go to war with all the elemental benders. There is nothing you can do about it."

I felt like I failed but the phoenix's rage channeled through me. My energy took the forms of the Phoenix and attacked Osh. I was able to see the fight through the Phoenix's eyes and from what I could see the Phoenix was trying to scare Osh off. Osh ran away from me in fear, and the Phoenix went back in me. I walked to where my cloak was, put it on, and went down the passage where the sages went.

The passage leads me to the chamber where I have learned the basics of energy bending. When I got into the chamber, the chamber had changed since I been in there four years ago. There was some kind of seal on the floor, and which I walked into the middle of it. A barrier appear around me preventing me from leaving, and the sages appeared around the seal which they placed their hands on the seal. I felt something being engraved on my body. When the seal was done I passed out, but I was able to hear what was going on.

"Now it is time for us to move with our plan by having Josh learn the elements and then each of us will become leaders of the elemental bending groups. After Josh learned the elements, defeats his brother, and becomes the leader of the Island. We will declare allegiance to Josh and form the first ever empire." The warrior sage said. I felt the phoenix's power surging threw my body and said, "You will not use my friend for your own purpose. Josh will learn the elements in order to protect them from Osh and his evil spirit."

"You have no authority of what Josh should do." The warrior sage said.

"I was chosen to protect Josh since he was born and his mother told me that I must protect Josh at all cost," the phoenix said, "Now leave us be."

That was the last thing I heard until I awoken on a lion-turtle, and I found my bag that I made with all the equipment that I need plus I found a note. The note was from the phoenix which told me that this lion-turtle is going to where the fire benders are plus that the lion-turtle knows where the other elemental benders are living as well. I looked further in my bag and found the scroll that had a copy of the seal that I made over four years ago. I opened it and saw that I must learn from the original benders of each element. Then figure out which discipline that the element bending goes with in order to be able to bend the elements.

I finally put the pieces together about the sages' motives of training me and coming to my graduation ceremony. They must have known my brother Osh was an Avatar, and figured that I will be an Avatar as well. I decided that the energy benders that support my brother should suffer the same fate as Osh and after that rebuild energy bending. I suspected that the sages are leading the energy benders that supported me to the elemental benders to learn how to bend an element and merge with the elemental benders. The only thing that bothered me was why I didn't figure out this sooner.

I was feeling like I didn't know who I was or what I should be doing. I walked to the head of the lion-turtle and asked, "Who am I?"

"You are the descendent of Avatar the first Ultimate Bender, and your duty is to protect the bending foundations and keep the world in balance. You can't go back and face Osh because you haven't mastered spirit bending. I'm on a mission to take you to the elemental benders location," the lion-turtle said, "The phoenix wants to talk with you right now."

I walked back to where I was when I woke up and meditated to talk with the phoenix. The phoenix was just waiting for me to come to talk with him. I walked up to the phoenix and said, "Do you know how I can spirit bend?"

"Yes, I know how to teach you to spirit bend, and I know that you tried once which ended in failure. The main problem is that needs to be solved is there needs to be a connection between a bender and the animal spirit that lives inside the bender. You have started forming the connection with me, and I need to create my connection to you which will take some time," the phoenix said, "There is one more thing that I must tell you. I would recommend that you not fall in love until Osh is defeated and somehow remove the elemental seal because I don't know what the effects will be on you from the seal."

"I have an idea, how about I touch you with my energy bending at your heart," I said. I walked up to the phoenix with an energy ball in my right hand. The phoenix stood up and had its chest at my head level. When I got closer I raised my right arm to the phoenix's chest and I felt something flowing through me coming from the phoenix. I removed my hand from the phoenix and said, "What just happened?"

"We are connected to each other completely; the last step is for the connection to grow stronger. Once that is done then you can spirit bend," the phoenix said. I awoke from my meditation and had a better outlook on my journey. Something in inside of me was hoping for that I could run into my mother and tell her the truth about the sages and the incident with my father. I spent some of my time trying to figure out what is Osh will do after that fight. I thought that he might pursue me to finish the fight and destroy the elemental benders. I also thought that he might increase the defense of the island in case I decide to come back. Also I spent time looking in the scroll that the sages fixed up to see if there was anything that the sages put in as a failsafe part to prevent me from removing the seal from me.

I looked over the seal scroll over many times and couldn't find it so I decided to ask the phoenix if he would know. I went back into meditation and asked the phoenix if he would know about the seal. The phoenix just told me that the failsafe is me falling in love before the seal was removed. Also the phoenix told me to slowly create a special seal that will create a new Avatar that will bend the elements and be able to remove Osh's bending from his body. The special seal should be able to remove the seal that I received from the sages. The reason that the phoenix told me was that the connection that the phoenix has to me is it special ability which he didn't tell me what it is.

The lion-turtle stopped at an island which I was told that this island is the home of the fire benders. I climbed off the lion-turtle with my gear in my bag, and the lion-turtle told me that he will be back in three months' time. The only exception is that if I learn fire bending early and I want to move on to the next bending. I must put my right hand in the water with an energy ball, and the lion-turtle will be there to pick me up.

I walked for a while then I saw these weird creatures flying through the sky. The weird creatures had a long tube like body with four legs that has claws, two wings close to the front two legs, and a head that I couldn't even describe. I walked for a bit then two of these strange creatures coming down to me, and I noticed that there were people riding these strange creatures. One of the people got off of a strange creature and came to me. I just stood wondering what is going to happen to me, and said, "Hello, my name is Avatar Josh. May you tell me how you are and what are those creatures you are riding on?"

"We are Sun Warriors, and these creatures are called dragons. I'm just wondering what you are doing here Avatar Josh?" one of the Sun Warriors said. It didn't take me to long to answer the question. I said, "I want to learn how to bend fire, and I wish to learn from the original master."

"You must come with us to see our chief and ask him about learning fire bending," one of the Sun Warriors said. I climb aboard on one of the dragons with a Sun Warrior on it, and the dragon took off to where the Sun Warriors live.

Chapter 5: Fire

The city of the Sun Warriors was a magnificent city that I ever seen. There was so many of these temples like builds next to each also there was a good number of dragons flying over the city. The dragon I was riding came to a land which I got off as well as the Sun Warrior. The Sun Warrior escorted me to the tallest temple where I guess where the chief was. When I got to the top, the Sun Warrior that was escorting to me said, "Chief, may I introduce Avatar Josh."

"Avatar Josh, what brings you here and what is an Avatar?" the Chief said.

"An Avatar is a person who must learn all the elemental bendings and keep the world in balance. The reason why I'm here is to learn fire bending from the original master," I said. I told the Chief that because I had a feeling that the phoenix wants me to create another Avatar. That this Avatar will do what I just told the Chief while I rebuild energy bending and protecting the bending foundation. The Chief looked like he was trying to understand what I said to him. Then the Chief said, "If you want to learn from the masters, you must first learn special moves before you begin your test to learn from the masters. My son is also about to learn the special moves as well, so you and him could learn together."

"Thank you Chief Sir," I said. The Chief escorted to me to where his son was training. The Chief's son looked like he was around my age, and stopped his training when he saw us. I walked up to the Chief's son, introduce myself, and told him that we would be training together to see the masters. The son told me that what we are learning is a scared form of Fire bending which must be preform in front of the masters. I asked what the scared form is and he told me that the form is called the Dancing Dragon.

The Chief's son and I sent several weeks learning the move of the Dancing Dragon, and the Chief would occasional make visits to see how our progress is coming. After a month of training the Chief told us that it was time for the Master test. The Chief took us to a place in the city where a big fire was keep which was the scared fire. The Chief said, "This is the first fire given to man from the Dragons. We the Sun Warriors learned fire bending from the Dragons. The cave of the Masters is beneath that rock."

The chief pointed at a break between two mountains, and then the chief gave me and his son a piece of the scared fire. The Chief told us to that the fire symbolizes fire bending philosophy. The fire in my hand felt like a little heartbeat, and the chief said that fire is life. The Chief's son and I began our trip to see the masters. We walked out of the city, and found the trail that lead up to mountains. We helped each other along the trail by using one hand so our fire wouldn't go out. It was near sunset when we finally reached to where we were supposed to go. The Chief told us next is the trail of the masters which the masters would look into our souls and our ancestry. The Chief caught me by surprised when he mentioned of my ancestry to Avatar the one who saved the world from the Sea-chis.

The Chief took a piece of my fire along with his son's fire and spread it to the other Sun warriors that were there. Then music started to play which the Chief's son and I walked up to a giant stair case which we walked all the way up to the top. One of the Sun warriors told us to present our fires to the master. I bowed my head down with my fire to one of the caves, and I heard a sound coming not far from where the Sun warriors are. The next thing was that there a loud boom coming from the cave and a red dragon flew out of the cave. I backed up a little bit and bumped into the Chief's son. There was a red and a blue dragon flying around us, and I said, "I think we should do the dancing dragon."

The Chief's son and I did the dancing dragon which the dragons followed our movements. Once we were finished the dance the dragons were straying at us and sniffing us. Then the dragons went below us and a fire vortex surrounded me and The Chief's son. We looked at all the different colors of fire, and I felt something being burning on my abdomen area. The fire vanished, the dragons returned back to their respected caves, and we walked down the steps. I saw a person in a white cloak on the other side of the area. I couldn't make out who the person was because the face was covered by the hood. The person moved fast that none of the Sun warriors noticed that he was there. The person attacked the Chief's son and posed like origin energy benders would do to remove a bender's bending. I tried to stop it but I couldn't touch the person in the white cloak because there was a barrier protecting him.

I figured out that the person is Osh, but I couldn't figure out how he got here. Osh finished with removing the bending from the Chief's son and left. I noticed that one part of his cloak was red in the shape of the dragon. I felt like I should go after Osh, and restore the Chief's son's bending. I knew that Osh will appear again in the future so I decided to restore the Chief's son's bending. I noticed that Osh only blocked the ability to bend, which made me wonder if Osh has some special ability to learn other bendings though the Origin discipline. After restoring the bending ability back to the Chief's son, I thanked them for teaching me fire bending. I also told them that the person who just attacked not that while ago was a threat to the world and has the ability to learn how to bend.

After that I left the city and walked for a while until I saw Osh standing on top of a hill. I walked slowly up to him and said, "How did you find me?"

"I'm just following my plan to learn the elements so I can use them to punish the world for what it has done." Osh said. I felt something dark and powerful coming from Osh's energy like somehow he has combined with his animal spirit. I could feel the phoenix wanting to fight, but I didn't want to charge in without knowing what is Osh's animal spirit. Osh made the decision for me by attacking me which he used fire bending. I was trying to figure out what discipline matches Fire bending, but the idea came to me from Osh's attack. The warrior discipline is the best way to become a fire bender.

I countered his attack with a fire blast from me, and then Osh tried to fire bend from his hand that wasn't touching the red part of the cloak. No fire came out and Osh noticed that which caused him to run away. I decided not to pursue him, but instead return back to the spot where the lion-turtle dropped my off. Along the way I saw the warrior sage and a group of people who decide to follow him to the land near the Sun Warriors. I was careful not to let them see me because I didn't want to deal with the sage. I finally made to the place where I was dropped off by the Lion-Turtle.

I placed my right hand in the water and waited for a couple hours until the Lion-Turtle arrived. I climb aboard and told the Lion-Turtle to head to where the Air Benders live. The Lion-Turtle left the area where the Sun Warriors were and started to head to where the Air Benders live.

Chapter 6: The Summer Solstice

Several days passed since the Lion-Tutrle and I left the Fire Bender area when a Summer Solstice happened. I felt very weird because the Phoenix wanted to come out of me. The only problem was that I didn't know how to let the Phoenix out. I sent most of the day in pain because of the Phoenix trying to get out. Then I felt something touch me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw my mom in spirit form. I was crying for joy and sorrow because I finally found her after four years even though she is now a spirit. I asked, "Why are you a spirit?"

"I became a spirit when I came to this river where there was a fishing village. My body disappeared in the river and I became the fishing village's legend spirit called the Painted Lady," my mom said. I thought carefully of my next question to ask my mom, and finally one came to me. I asked, "Why did you leave four years ago?"

"I left because I knew what the Sages had planned which I didn't want to be a part of the plan. Also I talked with your father and told him about the Sea-Chi Titan that came to the island. Which she used you as her puppet without you knowing it, and I feel that the Sea-Chis tried to destroy the Energybending Royal Family." My mom said. I felt that I wanted to destroy every single Sea-Chi because they destroyed my family. Then something else came to my mind which deals with Osh. I asked, "Can you tell me about Osh's bending style?"

"Osh's bending style is a copying style. He can seal a benders bending and learn the techniques from the bender. The origin of his bending style is a copy of the Avatar discipline but from who is unknown. You are the true second Avatar of Energybending. The first was Avatar himself." My mom said. I wanted to find the answer of who created the Osh's bending so I can punish them. I looked at my mom and she was upset. I asked, "What is the matter mom?"

"When I died, I saw a vision that you and Osh will fight again in the future. I saw that you will be with a bald young monk with a blue arrow tattoo and that Osh has took your elemental bending away. Then I saw a phoenix raised up against Osh, and that is all what I saw." My mom said. I asked, "Do you know anything about the Prophecy Scroll because dad mentioned it before he died."

"The Prophecy Scroll is hidden in the old Sea-Chi castle. I wouldn't recommend going after it." Mom said, "Plus I can't teach you how to spiritbender right now."

I ran out of questions to ask my mother so I said, "It was nice seeing you Mom."

"There is one more thing that I must say don't fall in love until you completed learning the elements." Mom said as she vanished. I took some time to understand what my mom said to me. I went into my bag and pulled out several blank scrolls which I went onto making seals that will seal away my elemental bending away. Each scroll was for a specific type of elemental bending fire, air, water, and earth, and the reason was to be prepared if Mom's vision came true about Osh taking my elemental bending. Secretly the seal I created that allowed me to bend the elements only take no more than one-fourth of my total bending power. After completing the four sealing scroll, I tied up all four scroll together and placed it inside the bag with a seal that will bring it to me if Osh somehow removes my elemental bending from me.

I went to sleep and had a dream. The dream showed a young woman in an icy area becomes a spirit. Then I heard Osh's laughter of the woman becoming a spirit, and I was powerless to do anything about it. I woke up from it in a cold sweat and told myself that it was just a dream. I calmed myself down and went back to sleep.

In the morning, I decided to start training to master firebending. I worked on creating a form from the warrior discipline forms. I spent many days perfecting my own special form, and by time summer was over I perfected my own fire bending form. Also the Lion-Turtle made it to the island where the Air benders lived. I climb off the Lion-Turtle and saw that the island has a lot of tall mountains that seemed to reach the sky.

I was scared at first of climbing to the top of the mountain, but I was determined to find the Air Benders. I started to climb the mountain closest mountain to me and was very careful to cause anything that will make me fall. I was looking for any signs of Airbenders or where they were living. I was making good progress on climbing when something happened. I lost my grip and hit my head against a rock which knocked me out.

I saw the phoenix, and I walked up to him. The phoenix said, "Josh, the vision your mom told us was something that will happen in the future. Spiritbender will know a certain event that will happen in the far future where s/he will be need as a spirit to help in that event. This happens at the moment of death. The vision you had about two people fighting each other with the elements. The one of the people is you and the other is Osh. The fight is a battle that will determine the fate of the word and bending. You have the potential to defeat him, and you must tap into a power that is still asleep in you."

"What is this power?" I asked, "Also I think that Osh's bending will be a good foundation for creating a new Avatar that will always be reborn in one of the four elements. This Avatar will be in charge of keeping the world in balance while I will secretly keep the bending foundation balanced. I hope that neither will cross each other."

"The power is something that a true Avatar has and I can't explain anymore about it. Your idea of creating a new Avatar is a good one, and you should use the symbol of the Energybending as the foundation of the seal."

"Also I want to find what remains of the Sea-Chis to find where the Scroll of Prophecy and elimante every single Sea-Chi as punishment for destroying the royal family plus to finished what they should have deserved when they tried to destroy us." I said. The phoenix didn't so any signs of resentment of my plan once I find the Sea-Chis. The phoenix looked into my eyes and said, "I can see that the hidden power of the Avatar is starting to awaken inside of you."

"How much longer do I have to wait until the hidden power is awaken?" I asked. The phoenix said, "In time, my friend."

Chapter 7: Air

I woke up on a bed in a room with another person in an orange color clothes with a blue arrow tattoo on his forehead. When I was about to get out of the bed, and female person with the same clothes and had the same tattoo on the forehead. The only difference was that the female had some hair on her head while the male was completely bald. The female said, "You should be in bed resting."

"Where am I and what happen?" I asked because the last thing I remember was climbing a mountain, I lost my grip, and then hit my head on something which knocked me out. The female said, "You are at the Northern Air Temple. You were transferred here along with that monk who is in bed from the Southern Air Temple. That monk saved your life when flying on his sky bison, and he brought you to the Southern Air Temple. Shortly after words a very evil person attacked him and did something that caused him to lose his ability to bend Air. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Avatar Josh, and I was looking for people who bend air. I was hoping to learn how to bend air so I can be able to defeat the person that did this to that the one who saved me. Plus I have the ability to restore bending if you allow me." I said. I walked over to the monk and used my ability to restore the monk's bending back. The female monk was surprised that I was able to walk after my injury. The male monk woke up and moved his hand a little bit which a little breezed came in the room.

The female monk decided that I should see the elder monks. She escorted me to were the elder monks where. She told them that I restored the monk's ability to bend air. The elder monks talked for a little bit then one of them said, "What do you want in return for your service?"

"I would like to learn Air bending and I would like my teacher to be the monk who saved my life." I said. The monks took some time to deliberate about my request. Then they granted my request and asked if I could wear the clothes that they are wearing. I told them that the clothes help keep my bending in control, but I could remove the cloak off to train. One of the monks told me that they discover how to bend is by detaching themselves from possession. I didn't fully understood what the monk told me.

The next couple of days I was put through a training program that remind me of ninja/spiritualist training. I accel at the basics but when it came to air bending I couldn't bend any air. My teacher would train me on his animal called a Sky Bison, and he told me that the Sky Bison were the original air benders. Then my teacher decided that I should try to airbend by gliding with an airbender glider. I would jump off the Sky Bison and attempted the glide back up. Each time I would try it ended in failure and my teacher would rescue me.

My teacher decided that I should meditate on what could be holding me down. I meditated on the teacher's Sky Bison to find what was holding me down. I took some time to figure out what held me down. The next thing that happens was that I was standing in front of myself. The other me said, "I'm Prince Josh of Energy Bending Island the rightful heir of the throne."

"That is not correct. I'm Energy Bending Avatar Josh of Energy Bending Island." I said. The other me smiled and said, "Even though we changed the title, but we still say that we are from Energy Bending Island. This is why we will never learn Air Bending."

I thought that removing my royal title was enough to detach me from Energy Bending Island, but I realize that for me to be a true Avatar I must detach myself from my homeland. The idea I came up just recently will be a rule for all Avatars to live by for the future. I took some time to accept this rule then I went back to my other self and said, "I'm Avatar Josh!"

My other self vanished with a smile on his face which I took it as a sign that I have managed to detach myself from Energy Bending Island. I awoke from my mediation and felt something burning on me. I grabbed the glider and jumped off the Sky Bison. I fell for a little bit and managed to return back to the Sky Bison. My teacher told me that I am an Air Bender, and as a gift for learning Air Bending he gave me his glider. I thanked him for helping me to become a better Avatar.

I took a scroll from my bag and wrote 'The Golden Rules of the Avatar.' Then I wrote 'Rule 1: The Avatar is a citizen of the nation he or she is born in until the day that he or she is revealed as the Avatar which then the person is not a citizen of his or her birth nation.' I created the Golden Rules of the Avatar Scroll was to lay some ground rules base from my experiences from my journey.

After I returned back to the temple, I was given back my cloak and I asked if they knew where the water benders were. All I was told is that there is a settlement north from here. I gathered all of my supplies and left the Northern Air Temple by gliding use the air glider I was given. I couldn't believe that I have learned half of the elemental bendings, and I want to speed up my training so I can defeat Osh once and for all. Deep down I was feeling like something was missing from my heart.

I spent several days gliding north and hoping that Osh has not been following me. I was wondering how Osh has been able to know exactly where I am when I'm near elemental benders. After several days, I arrived at an ice cold place, and I felt weak because I didn't eat or drink for the days I was traveling. The next thing was that I landed on something without damaging my glider.

Chapter 8: Water

I was standing in front of the Phoenix and I could tell that the Phoenix has something to tell me something important. I walked up to the phoenix and set down in front of the Phoenix. The Phoenix said, "I sense a strong spirit presence here at the North Pole where the water benders are."

"How strong," I asked. The Phoenix looked at me in a dead stare, and said, "There are two spirits here. They have a brother and sister relationship. That is all I can tell you about the spirits. Now down to business, I would recommend learning Water bending from the ones who learned from the original master."

The Phoenix vanished and I awoke to seeing a beautiful girl around my age with white long hair. I felt something weird in my heart like it was a feeling that I have never felt before. The feeling was strong and I fell in love. I asked, "What is your name and where am I?"

The girl said, "My name is Tui, and you are in the spirit oasis of the Water Tribe. My brother La is coming with some food. What is your name and are you part spirit?"

"My name is Avatar Josh, and I have a phoenix animal spirit inside of me. I'm here at the North Pole looking for a water bending teacher." I said. I looked around and saw a small pool. In the small pool there were two fish one all black with a spot on top of its head and a white one with a black spot on its head. The two fish were swimming in a circle that made me sense something. I turned back at Tui and when she noticed me looking at her she turned her head away blushing. Then a boy around my age with black hair came with some food came to me.

The boy laid the food next to me which I started to eat slowly and I said, "Thank you La"

"You're welcome. What is your name and why are you here?" La said. Tui said, "His name is Avatar Josh and he is here to learn water bending. Isn't he cute?"

"Come on sis, do you have to fall in love with any guy that you think is cute. I don't know if he is worthing to be your boyfriend. I'm your brother and it is my duty to look after you." La said. Tui got upset and said, "You have no say in how I can fall in love even though we are twins. I am at the rightful age to select whom I can fall in love with and eventually marry."

I noticed that Tui and La had a push-pull sibiling relationship which caused me to laugh out loud because I never seen this kind of relationship before between siblings. My laughter caused Tui and La to stop auguring with each other and just joined me laughing. I finally pulled myself together and said, "My real name is Josh. Avatar is my title I inherited. Just wondering do you know any water bending teachers?"

"You are looking at the two best water bending teachers here at the north pole." La said, "What does your title mean?"

"My job as Avatar is to learn all the elemental bendings fire, wind, water, and earth; and keep the world in balance." I said, "I would be honored if both of you teach me water bending."

"We will teach you water bending and don't date my sister until the training is over. Got it Josh?" La said. I had no intention of dating Tui because I knew that after water bending I would leave to go learn earth bending. I was ready to learn water bending and was hoping that Osh doesn't find me.

The next day Tui and La started my training of water bending. They focused on the pushing and the pull of the water which I had a tough time of learning it. Tui decided to do more of a personal touch by actual helping with my form by touching me. La's style was just drilling me until I couldn't move. I favored Tui's approach to teaching me because acutally seeing my forms being corrected by Tui. I started to see that the forms that Tui and La are teaching me are somewhat familiar to the defender form of energy bending. It took about a week and a half to finally see that using my defender forms could help me with water bending.

After a couple days of discovering that I can use my defender form to learn how to water bend; I finally was able to bend water. Tui was very happy that I learned and La was impressed then the next thing was that Tui had her arms around my head and pulled my head to hers. She closed her eyes and she kissed me on the lips which I enjoyed very very very much. When Tui finished kissing me, I said, "Tui, do you want to go on a date?"

"Of course my boyfriend, La said we could date after you learn water bending." Tui said, "but you must meet my father and older brother."

"I have to problem, and you are my first girlfriend. Also I feel that you are my true love as well." I said. The reason behind what I said to Tui is that she filled the missing spot of my heart and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Then something else came into my mind which was to finish learning the elemental bendings. I only had earth bending left to learn and I was thinking of a way to tell Tui.

The next day Tui came to me in her princess outfit at the spirit oasis, and she asked me if I had any other clothes. I told her that this is the only clothes I have and that they were made from a special fabric that never gets dirty, wet, old, or tear. I have been living in the spirit oasis which Tui and La brought me food and water during my training. Tui leads me out of the spirit oasis which a man and a young man wearing blue fur coats with white trim. I figures out that these two people were Tui and La's father and older brother. I greeted them by bowing to them. The man said, "Welcome to the North Pole Avatar Josh, and possibility my future son-in-law."

"It is an honor to meet you, but I must complete my Avatar training first. I need to learn earthbending which is my last element to learn. After that I will return to date Tui." I said. I figured if Tui's father says is it ok for me to learn earth bending and then come back to date Tui. Tui's father looked at me and said, "I'll let you go when you and Tui are engaged to be married. That is my final word."

I understood because I had a feeling that La was the one who screen potential boyfriends for Tui. I was the only one that La approved so I didn't want to offend anyone so I said, "I understand sir."

Chapter 9: Love and Loss

The following weeks Tui and I where dating about every other day, and I never felt so happy and at peace in a long time. Tui's older brother would talk to me about some of the customs of the Water Tribe which the water benders called their nation. The main custom that was talked about was the way how engagements are done. The way to propose to a girl is to make a necklace with a symbol attach to it, which the necklace is called a betroval necklace.

La would hang out with me during the days that I wasn't on a date with Tui. Most of the time I would talk about my journey and what I have seen during my travels which La was interested in. Then La told me a secret that deals with himself and Tui which was that Tui and La are part human part spirit and that the other half of their spirit selves was in the koi fish. I told La that I have an animal spirit that in time I could learn how to call upon it. I told him that the animal spirit is the Phoenix which is the most powerful spirit of the spirit bending discipline. Furthmore La told me that Tui is the orginal bender of water which is the moon spirit, and that La himself is the ocean spirit. I told La that I would propose to Tui on the winter solostice and that I had no idea of what symbol I should put on the betroval necklace.

La suggested that I should put a phoenix symbol on the betroval necklace. The next thing was that I went to Tui and La's father to ask permission to have Tui's hand in marriage. Tui's father said that I have his permission and that he was happy to have me as his future son-in-law. I began to work on making my betroval necklace for Tui. I spent several days and nights working on it and keeping it a secret from Tui.

When the winter solosistic was coming close, I heard reports that a man in a white, red, and yellow cloak was approaching the Water Tribe. I knew the person the reports were talking which was my brother Osh. I went to the Chief and explain the situation of the mysterious person. I went into details that this person is my brother, he is evil, brings destruction, and is after me. I beg the chief to let me go to learn earthbending which I hope that Osh will follow. The main reason is that I don't want anything happen to Tui, and my future family. The chief assured me that they will do everything to protect Tui and her brother La. After I told the chief another report came in that one of the water benders engaged Osh and had his bending taken away.

I came up with a plan that I would be engaged to Tui, then lead Osh away from the Water Tribe, go learn earth bending, then come back to the Water Tribe for my wedding, and finally go defeat Osh once and for all. I went over my plan with La who approve of my plan and knew that Osh was a threat to both bending and spirits. I looked in my bag and found that my glider was in there plus that it took no damage at all. I was going to use the glider to leave the Water Tribe, and make Osh follow me.

On the day of the Winter Solostics, I took Tui to the spirit oasis for a surprise. Once there I had Tui close her eyes and I pulled out the betroval necklace that I made for her. Next I had Tui open her eyes and I said, "Tui, will you marry me?"

Tui saw that I had a betroval necklace and that it had the image of the phoenix on it. She was in tears and said, "Yes! I will marry you Avatar Josh! I love you with all my heart!"

I put the necklace on her which I said the words that go along with putting on the necklace. Then I said, "I love you with all of my heart Tui and there is no one who can take your place."

Tui and I kissed for a long time. Then La came which a shocked looked on his face. I asked, "What is worng La?"

"Your brother, Osh is not that far from here. Osh sunk around the Water Tribe and made it here to the Spirit Oasis."

I looked around and saw Osh's cloak which is now red, blue, yellow, and white. I was ready to defend Tui and La. Osh walked up to me and I was ready to fight him. He showed no signs of wanting to fight me. He said, "So this is my furture sister-in-law, the orginal bender of water bending. Way to go brother nice choice. It is ashamed that you will not have the wedding."

"What do you mean Osh?" I asked. Osh didn't answer instead he charged at me and knocked me down. Then he grabbed Tui with his right hand, which La responded in attacking Osh. Osh revealed a real small knife and stabbed La in the heart. After that he stabbed Tui in the heart. Both Tui and La with all their strength moved to the koi fish pound. Each koi fish went to Tui and La which their spirit part returned back to the koi fish. I turned around and said, "Why brother why? Why did you have to kill them?"

"I want you to be on the same level with me by not having a wife which will lead to having a family. My intention was just killing you fiancé, but killing her twin brother as well is a bonus." Osh said. I felt a rage growing inside of me that I just wanted to unleash all of its might on Osh. The only thing I could remember was that the rage consumed me, seeing the fear on Osh's face, and the last thing was that the rage's power took the forms of elemental bendings that I have learned. The feeling of the rage was something that was this hidden power that the phoenix spoke of to me.

The next thing that happen was that the rage was claming down and someone knocked me out which I had the feeling that it was Osh who knocked me out. I felt something in my hand before I went black which was the betroval necklace that I made for Tui. I blacked out and heard Osh said, "I can't believe that you have that power hidden from the world. I fear that the power will end me."

I was standing in front of the phoenix with tears in my eyes. The phoenix let out a moan to show how sad he was that the one person that I loved is dead. I ran to the phoenix and hugged him very hard. The phoenix said, "Josh I know that you have discover that the hidden power you poses gives you the ability to do all the bendings together. The only problem is that very strong emotions trigger the power. I suggest learn earth bending, get away from Osh, and learn how to master this power. I have warned you about falling in love before learning all the elements. I had a feeling that Osh didn't want to you to have the chance of rebuilding energy bending. Osh's purpose is to destroy energy bending and your job is to protect the elemental bending disciplines from Osh's fury. I think there is a way to control your hidden power, but I will explain later."

Chapter 10: Earth Bending

I didn't know long I was knocked out from Osh's attack at the spirit oasis at the North Pole. I was finally able to regain consincess from being attack, but the down side was that I was blindfolded and tied up. I was able to hear and I received a surprise from what I heard.

"Why did you kill those people?" Osh said. Then a mysterious evil voice said, "We killed them, and my reason is to prevent the reconstruction of energy bending. This is what our purpose."

"I don't want to destroy anything. I just want to save energy bending." Osh said.

"You surrender yourself over to me when Josh was born. I took over your control of your body and mind. I impression your goodness in a place that seems to be a problem for me; the main part is the big brother protection." The evil voice said. I could tell that there is some good in Osh and that this evil spirit had taken over him when I was born. I felt sorry for Osh because he wanted to be the big brother that I dissevered. Then Osh said, "I won't let you harm my brother so I'm going to let him go."

"You fool! Josh will learn earth bending and destroy both of us." The voice said. I felt Osh cutting the roops and removing the blindfold from me. I saw that Osh's eyes were in tears and I knew what Osh wanted me to do. I took off running away from him. Then I heard the evil voice say, "Osh! This is the last time I let your goodness have any free time! I'm going to have complete control of your body; next I'm going back to Engerybending Island to finish the Sea-chi's plan of destruction of energy bending; and then I'll wait for Josh to return and kill him."

I ran as far I could from Osh with tears in my eyes. I ran into a cave, and feel down to my knees. I cried out loud because I have lost my father, mother, my fiancé, and now my brother. This evil spirit is the center of it and that this evil spirit is connected to the Sea-chi clan. Deep down I felt sorrow and anger inside of my heart. The sorrow I had was for the loss of those who loved me. The anger I had wanted revenge and the destruction of the Sea-chi clan. I felt like I had lost my way during my Avatar journey. After I was able to calm myself down for a bit and I noticed that it was raining outside of the cave.

I felt like the ground was shaking, and I got up on my feet to be prepare for anything. I then saw a badger-mole come out from one of the walls. I just stood completely still and the badger-mole came to me. Then the badger-mole licked me, turned around, and was about to leave me. I said, "Please don't leave me."

The badger-mole came back to me, and I could see that the badger-mole was blind. I felt like I was connected to the badger-mole. The badger-mole sat beside me and I said, "I know how you feel being blind. I'm blind in my own way because I don't know who I am. I wish I could find a way of no longer being blind. I beat you have found a way of getting by your blindness. I think you use the earth as your way of communicating with the world, so I believe that you are the original master of earth bending which is the only bending I need to learn."

The badger-mole licked me again which caused me to fall on the ground. When I hit the ground with my eyes closed, I was able to see everything through the earth. I couldn't believe that I can see through the earth. I saw a boulder not the far from me and I punched it which broke into pieces. I hugged the badger-mole thanking it for teaching me earth bending, and somehow I was able to see just who I am. I said, "I'm Avatar Josh and my number one duty is to defeat the evil spirit in Osh's body. Before I do that I must train to harness and control my Avatar State."

The badger-mole left me alone, but I was not blind anymore before meeting the badger-mole. I couldn't believe that my last elemental teacher was an original bender. I decided to meditate for a bit to talk with the phoenix to figure out what to do next.

The phoenix was thinking of what to say to me. I walked up to phoenix and sat beside it. I waited for the phoenix to say something, and the phoenix said, "Josh, you have now learned all the elemental bendings. Now you need to find a way to balance yourself because it will be the key to controlling of the hidden power which I call the Avatar State."

"How can I find a way to have balance inside myself?" I asked. The phoenix paused for a bit and then said, "I believe that there is a library somewhere that has a lot of information. This library was created by an owl spirit named Wan Shi Tong."

"Will this Wan Shi Tong allow me to explore his library?" I asked. The phoenix quickly said, "Just mentioned that you have the phoenix spirit inside of you and you should be fine."

I awoke from my meditation and decided to use my earth bending skills to navigate myself out of the cave. The cave I was in was part of a maze that seemed to be impossible to get out. I walked for a while then checked my progress with earth bending. After a couple of hours of walking I was able to get out of the cave which was a tunnel. I was looking onto a city with a single bridge that connects to the land. I saw a traveler walking by and I walked up to the person. The person was surprised that I was able to get out of the secret tunnel which claimed the lives of many people. I asked if he knew where Wan Shi Tong's Library was located.

I was told that the library was located in a desert that is so hot that it is impossible to cross by foot. I started to head in the direction of where Wan Shi Tong's Library was. I was thinking once I got to the library I would take everything that involves energy bending and the history of energy bending. This way no one will ever know about the existence of energy bending. I knew deep down that is was wrong but I wanted to keep the secrets of energy bending from everyone until I decide to rebuild energy bending.

Chapter 11: Chakras

After several months of traveling, I finally managed to arrive at Wan Shi Tong's Library. The library was gigantic it made any other building that I have seen look like nothing compared to it. Also I couldn't believe that I'm now seventeen years old and a lot has happen in a year to me. I walked into the library and couldn't believe that there was so much stuff full of knowledge. A giant owl came up to me and said, "I'm Wan Shi Tong, he who knows ten-thousand things. How may I help you?"

"The phoenix spirit that lives inside of me would like to know how to find balance inside of me. The reason is to save the world from an evil spirit that wants to destroy the world." I said. The owl look carefully at my eyes and said, "There is a scroll in here that can tell you about charkas plus guessing what Lord Phoenix next move is to have anything that deals with energy bending which includes technique, history and anything else. Would you please hand me your bag so that I may put the Energy bending scrolls in it. One of my assistance will help you locate the scroll dealing with charkas."

I handed Wan Shi Tong my bag and he left me. Then a red fox came up to and stretched one of its paws to me. I figured that this fox is one of Wan Shi Tong's assistances. I told the fox to lead me to the scroll. I walked for a while until the fox lead me to a section in the library where the scroll that deals with chakras. I looked for a while, and finally I was able to find the scroll. I open the scroll and began reading the scroll. I ran into trouble of understanding the scroll. I asked, "Can you find Wan Shi Tong for me and tell him that I am having trouble understanding this scroll."

A few moments later Wan Shi Tong arrived to help me. I told him that I was aware of a special power called the Avatar State, and that phoenix is the one who told me to come to find a way to bring balance to myself. Then Wan Shi Tong said, "I'll help you unlock the seven charkas, Avatar Josh. Let's start with the first charka which is called the earth charka located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival, but it is blocked by fear. Meditate on what you fear the most."

I went into meditation focusing on my fears. I saw that the world was destroyed which I failed to save. Then I saw spirits of my father, mother, and Tui which they all said that I failed, and they kept on saying that I'm a failure. I finally was able to clear my thoughts as a way to face my fears. Then the next thing was that I felt something opening as I awoke from my meditation. Wan Shi Tong said, "Congratulation you just unlock your earth chakra. The next chakra in the chain is the water chakra located at Sacrum. It deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. Focus on what you blame yourself for."

I focused hard on what I blamed myself for which only three things came up. I told Wan Shi Tong the three things I blame myself. The first was injuring my father when I was twelve. The second was not protecting my fiancé from an evil spirit. The last was allowing this evil spirit to get away with its evil deeds. Wan Shi Tong told to accept that these things happen and not allow them to cloud my judgment in the future. Then Wan Shi Tong told me to forgive myself if I want to be a good influence to the world. I to the courage to forgive myself and I felt the water chakra opened.

"Congratulation you unlocked the water chakra. The next one is the fire chakra located at the stomach. It deals with willpower and is block by shame. Tell me what your biggest disappointments are," Wan Shi Tong said. I said, "Allowing a Sea-chi Titan to possess me. Not stopping the evil spirit from learning the elements."

"You must accept that these are what you must do as the Avatar in order to keep balance in the world and in yourself." Wan Shi Tong said. I accepted my duties and unlocked my fire chakra. I started to feel that I could call upon the Avatar State, and I tried to figure out how it would look. Then Wan Shi Tong said, "The next chakra is the wind charka located at the heart. It deals with love and is blocked by grief. I want you to lay all of your grief in front of you."

I meditate on lay all of my grief. I saw my father, my mother, my brother, Tui, and La. Then I saw all of them vanished starting with my brother, then my mother and father, and lastly Tui and La. Wan Shi Tong told me that love is an energy that swirls around people. That the love that my family, Tui and La had for me is still in my heart and it is renew in new love. I saw a cloud looking like a girl with a long brown braided hair which I guess that this girl will be my new love. Deep down I wanted to find this girl after defeating the evil spirit.

"The fifth chakra in the chain is the sound chakra located in the thoat. It deals with truth and is blocked by lies. The lies are the one that we tell ourselves is what blocks this chakra." Wan Shi Tong said. I thought very hard and I had only one lie that I kept saying to myself. I said, "I kept telling myself that I have no brother which I really did have one."

"You must accept that you do have a brother and that you must save him even if you must kill him." Wan Shi Tong said. I breathed in the out and felt the sound chakra opened. I knew that there were two more charkas left and that going through this has helped me become a better Avatar. I was ready to face these last two chakras which will help me in controlling the Avatar State. Wan Shi Tong said, "The sixth chakra is the light chakra located at the forehead. It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion. Tell me what illusion have you seen."

"The illusion I have seen which the greatest one is is the illusion of four spate nations even though that everyone is connected, and by applying this to the four elements are part of the same whole working together in harmony." I said, and I felt the sixth chakra unlocked. A thought came into my mind which was after defeating the evil spirit turn Energy Bending Island into an Avatar Island a place where all the four elements could live together in harmony. I was ready to unlock the seventh charka. Wan Shi Tong said, "The last and finally chakra is the thought chakra located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy and it is blocked by earth attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to the earth."

I meditated of finding earthly attachments and I found that there were no earthly attachments. I kept on checking and kept coming up with the same results. I said, "I have no earthly attachments."

"Now allow the pure cosmic energy to follow through you." Wan Shi Tong said. I meditated on allowing the pure cosmic energy to follow through me. I saw a giant version of myself holding a sphere in between his hands. I looked down and saw that I was above the earth on a trail. I walked to the giant version of me and he lowered the sphere down on me. I could feel the cosmic energy following though me. I finally found balance inside of myself and awoke from the meditation. I thanked Wan Shi Tong for helping me and he handed my bag back which felt the same. I asked Wan Shi Tong if he knew where the Sea-Chi clan was and Wan Shi Tong handed me a map that showed where the Sea-Chi clan was located. I left the library and headed out to the Sea-Chi clan location.

Chapter 12: Avatar State

I spent about two months of traveling to be within about a couple days of travel to reach the Sea-Chi clan place. During my traveling I was thinking of how the Avatar State would look like. I started with that I should be able to fly or float above the ground so I thought of an air sphere that I would be in the middle of the sphere. The hard part was how the other three elements would be in the Avatar State.

Once I reached the spot that I saw from the map that would a good place to train myself to create the Avatar State, and that is not far from the Sea-Chi place. I started my training by creating the air sphere with my Avatar State powers following. I spent several days perfecting the air sphere which during that time I started to get hints of how fire and water should interact in the Avatar State. The hint dealt with creating a ring, but the part that bothered me was where the fire ring went on in the Avatar State.

I gave myself two days of rest to prepare myself for adding the fire ring to the Avatar State. After the two days, I started working adding the fire ring to the Avatar state. I started by adding the fire ring under the air sphere. The next thing was that I couldn't control the Avatar State, and I had to disengage the Avatar state. I continue trying by having the fire ring place in different places and the same result happened. On the tenth try I managed to get the fire ring in the right place by having the top of the ring behind my head and the bottom in front of my feet, and I had the ring below the air sphere. The Avatar State was doing well until I tried to add the water ring which the Avatar State went unstable and I had to disengage.

I finally figured out that the fire ring needs to be outside the air sphere, the water ring needs to be beneath the air sphere, and the earth ring below the water ring. I guessed that the top of the water ring should go above my right shoulder and the bottom below my left foot. Then I figured that the earth ring would be the opposite of the water ring. I spent a day just to rest before trying out my idea. After my day of rest I decided to test out my idea. I created the air sphere, followed by the fire ring, then I added the water ring, and ending with the earth ring. I was surprised that the Avatar State was stable and nothing was out of whack.

I was exicited that I have completed the Avatar State. I deactivate the Avatar State, and went into my bag to get two blank scrolls. One of the two scrolls I used to write down the how I created the Avatar State. The other I used to write down the betroval necklace ritual that I learn from the water tribe. I put the betroval necklace that I made in my bag by having it wrapped around the scroll that talked about the betroval necklace ritual.

I started to train to master the elements I learned and figure combination with two elements. I felt the reason was to make me a stronger bender when I have to face the evil spirit controlling my brother. I had a feeling that the spirit wasn't making Osh do any training. During my training I discovered that I can change the temperature of the water I bend. I could change water to ice then back to water, and I could also change water into steam. I was impressed on my progress of mastering the elements. It felt natural, but deep down I wanted to do energy bending.

After mastering the elements I decided to talk to phoenix because it has been a while since I spoke to it. I went into meditation to talk to phoenix. The phoenix looked like it was trying to sense something. I walked up to the phoenix and said, "I've managed to balance myself, created the Avatar State, and mastered it as well. The Sea-Chi place is not far from here, and I feel ready to seek my vengeance on the Sea-Chis."

"Josh, I know you want to seek vengeance, but I feel that going down this path you will lose a part of yourself when your vengeance is completed. I want to ask you when we face Osh what are you going to do?" The phoenix said. I thought for a little bit and then said, "I'll find a way to defeat the evil spirit and save Osh."

"What if the only way to save Osh is to kill him would you do that?" the Phoenix said. I said, "I don't know what I would do if it comes down to it."

"Then here is rule 2: When it comes between the balance of the world and friends and family; the balance of the world is the number one priority. I believe that the only true way to defeat the evil spirit is by killing Osh. If you allow Osh to live then you have failed to protect the balance of the world. I know that you fear of failing." The phoenix said. I took some time to think about what the phoenix said to me, and the phoenix was right. I had to kill my brother in order to save the world. I took that idea and applied it to my vengeance on the Sea-Chi. That not eliminating the Sea-Chis would put the world at stake.

I awoke from my meditation with a stronger focus and somehow I was tied up. I saw two people wear some weird clothes. They had a look like they reconized my clothes, and one of them said, "I can't believe that an energy bender is this far from his home land. We should not take him to the village alive."

"He might be the one the prophecy spoke of as the one who marks the end of energy bending." The other person said, "we are going to take him to the village and the elder will decide his fate."

I was carried by these two people for several days. I had a feeling that these two people were Sea-Chis, and that they are taking me to the Sea-Chi village. I started to come up with a plan once I'm at the Sea-Chi village. I would use fire bending to cut the ropes, then go into my Avatar State, and finally erase the village so that no one will know of the Sea-Chi existence.

I finally arrived at the Sea-Chi village. The village buildings looked like they were constructed from the remains of the famous Sea-Chi Palace. I had to say that my ancestor Avatar did a good job when he came here to finish the war, but this time I here to finish Avatar's work by eliminating the Sea-Chis. I was taken to the center of the village and was tied to a pole.

An old man came walking up to me holding a scroll, which I could guess is the legendary prophecy scroll. The old man opened the scroll and the scrolled glowed. The old man said, "The prophecy scroll has added more information. It says 'The Energy Bending Avatar born with the Evil Spirit will mark the end of Energy Bending. The Energy Bending Avatar born with the Phoenix sprit will do something for the benders. Both Avatars are brothers and of royal decent.' Now the question is weither this person is the Avatar with the Evil Spirit or with the Phoenix. I'll let the seventh Sea-Chi Titan tell us."

Chapter 13: The Sea-Chi Massacre

A young woman walked up to me, and somehow I could tell that this woman was the young girl that I meet so many years ago. I adjusted my plan slightly to include the destruction of the Sea-Chi Titan. The woman came very close to me which she kissed me. I felt something inside of me trying to do something to me. The woman finished kissing me and turned to the crowd. She said, "This person is not the Avatar with the Evil Spirit, but he has the ability to undo the seals on my six sisters that Avatar himself did to them long time ago."

"I won't don that Titan. I'm Phoenix Avatar Josh and revenge is mine." I said as the ropes dropped off of me. I activated my Avatar state and floated above the village. I looked for the Sea-Chi Titan but somehow she escaped again. I used earth bending to make sure that no one can escape. Then I said, "Sea-Chis, you are charged with the destruction of the Energy Bending royal family which led to the end of Energy Bending. The punishment is death for everyone."

"Please have mercy on us, Avatar." The people yelled at me. I replied, "I'm the Energy Bending Avatar born with the Phoenix spirit."

I unleashed furious attacks on the Sea-Chis. I killed those who try to run away from the village. Next I killed those that decided to hide in their home by using earth bending to push the tops of the houses down. Then I continued with my slaughter with the rest of the Sea-Chis

I started to see myself doing the killing, and I couldn't believe what I was becoming. The other me was a monster that was like the Evil Spirit that controls Osh. I continued to see this monster killing Sea-Chis with my Avatar State powers. I started to figure out that this other self was created from my anger and thirst for vengeance against the Sea-Chis.

I approached my other self and said, "Stop, stop my other self."

"I won't stop until every Sea-Chi is killed. This is what you wanted, vengeance. I'm your avenging part of you." My other self said. He was right about what I wanted. Then I started to realize if I was like this when fighting the Evil Spirit; I would lose. I allowed my other self to continue with the massacre.

After several hours of killing Sea-Chis, there was only one Sea-Chi left which is the old man holding tight to the scroll of prophecy. I walked up to him, removed the scroll from his grip, and killed him. Then I wipe the existence of the Sea-Chis by first raising the water level to clean the land, second I used earth bending to wipe the land of the traces, and lastly I took down the barrier.

After doing all of that I went into my bag to get the scroll that I used to write the golden rules of the Avatar. I found the scroll and wrote down the second rule that Phoenix told me. Then I came up with the third golden: 'The Avatar will not use his or her power for personal purpose.' I wrote it down in the scroll and put the scroll in the bag. I opened the prophecy scroll and say what the old man said. 'The Energy Bending Avatar born with an Evil Spirit will mark the end of Energy bending. The Energy Bending Avatar born with the Spirit of the Phoenix will _ the benders. Both of the Avatars are brothers and both are of royal decent.' I rolled the scroll up and put it in the bag.

I discovered that my emotions could be a weakness in my Avatar State even though it gave me tremendous power. I decided to train myself to control my emotions in my Avatar State. In order to do that I must deal with my other self, which I meditated to meet him. My other self was talking to Phoenix about something. I walked up slowly and both of them turned looking at me. I said, "What is going on?"

"We need to talk about the Avatar State." The phoenix said. My other self said, "Plus how are we going to deal with the Evil Spirit."

"I think I need to control my emotions while in the Avatar State or it could be dangerous." I said. The phoenix shock his head yes and said, "The Avatar state does give you remarkable power but the only problem is that we could die if someone killed us in the Avatar State."

"That is correct Phoenix and I need to merge with you Josh so that you can go into training to control your emotions in the Avatar State." My other self said. I understood what both phoenix and my other self said. I knew that I must be more aware when fighting in my Avatar State to make sure no one kills me. Then I guessed that merging with my other self would be a start of controlling my emotions. I said, "I'm ready my other self to merge you into me."

"Alright Josh." My other self said. He walked up to me and then he merged into me. It felt like I became a completed person. I looked up at phoenix and understood that it was helping me. I said, "Thanks old friend. I'm glad someone is still keeping an eye on me."

I ended my meditation, and left the area. I decided to train myself to control my emotions in the Avatar State when I made camp. The training was tougher than I thought it would be. I kept on losing control of my emotions when I entered the Avatar State. I knew if I couldn't control my emotions the world would pay. I continue to train but was not making any progress.

I knew that emotions in the Avatar State gave me great power, but somehow I needed control them. Then an idea came to me. I would focus the emotions into the Avatar State power and not display any emotions. I thought of this idea while I was sleeping, so I decided to try this idea. I had some trouble when trying this idea out, but in time I was able to prefect it. I was able to have a control of my emotions while in the Avatar State. After traveling for a good time I finally reached the ocean.

I placed my hand in the ocean and channeled some of my bending. I was calling my lion-turtle to come to me. It has been a long time since I saw it because the last time I saw my lion-turtle was when I went to look for the Air benders. I waited for several days for my lion-turtle to come. When it came, I was happy and the lion-turtle said, "We need to talk."

Chapter 14: The Avatar Seal

The lion-turtle informed me of what Osh under the influence of the Evil Spirit has done to Energy Bending Island. I learned that the Evil Spirit has killed every single lion-turtle except for mine in cold blood. I could only guess the reason for the killing of the lion-turtle is that the lion-turtle are the original benders of Energy Bending. Then I learned that the Evil Spirit has slaughter the last energy benders on the island as well as the non-benders. I could only guess that it could be the Evil Spirit start on eliminating the bending.

I realized that the prophecy scroll was right about Osh being born with an Evil Spirit ending energy bending. I knew that I had to kill Osh to save the world and that I couldn't do both Avatar duties. The duties I was charged with was keeping the world in balance and keeping the bending foundation in balance. I figured that the duty of keeping the world in balance would mean that I must show myself to the public which wasn't for me. I knew that there needs to be another Avatar.

I had only one problem which is how I going to do this. I only knew that I needed Osh's bending, but how to remove it from him without having the Evil Spirit with the bending. Then I started to think should this new Avatar learn all the disciplines of energy bending or just one. More problems kept coming out like where to start, will this Avatar live forever like me, and will this Avatar be female or male. I spent many sleepless nights on trying to figure out where to start.

I knew that I had to keep the balance of the bending balance in order by using energy bending. This helped me with the start of creating a new Avatar. The new Avatar will be an elemental bender but have access to one energy bending discipline. I decided that in order to create this new Avatar I must create a seal. The seal will lay the foundation for the Elemental Avatar, and with that in mind I decided that the foundation of the seal will be based off of the Energy Bending symbol which is a hexagon with a dot in the center. Each corner of the hexagon represented a discipline of energy bending except Avatar discipline which is represented by the dot in the center.

Armed with these ideas I took out a blank scroll from my bag. I drew the energy bending symbol on the scroll and I had no idea where to go from there at first. I tried to think of how to go from here, and another problem came up. The problem was that I couldn't energy bend, and the seal need someone to be an energy bender to use the seal. I figured that I should complete the seal then try to figure out how to use energy bending.

I knew four of the seven disciplines will be four the elements. The four disciplines that were selected are warrior, ninja, healer, and sealer. I decided to leave the origins discipline as the way for the Avatar to learn energy bending. The spirit bending discipline I decided that if the Avatar was going to bring balance to the world then the Avatar might need some spiritual guidance. The Avatar discipline will be for the Avatar State. Then phoenix said, "What nation will the new Avatar belong to?"

"I don't know" I said. Phoenix replied, "The Avatar power should be cycled through the four elemental nations by a process called reincarnation. Also the Avatar should be able to have a way to talk with past selves. Lastly the reincarnation cycle's weakness is the same for you being killed in the Avatar State. Use my advice and finish the seal."

I used phoenix's advice that it gave me on the seal. I fixed up the spirit part and the Avatar part. After that I added how the reincarnation cycle would work in conjunction to how the Avatar will learn the elements. The order was fire, wind, water, earth. The seal was almost ready with the exception of the seal name and how will the seal work. The name wasn't hard which I called it the Avatar Seal. Next I worked on how the seal would work once activated. The seal would remove Osh's bending killing Osh, then the bending would be formatted to the seal, and finally the bending would be sent to the first fire bender born after Osh is dead. I added one special part to the reincarnation cycle is that the Avatar will not be born into royalty of the next nation in the cycle.

I couldn't believe how long I spent on creating the Avatar Seal. I spent several months working on it, and now the next part was having enough energy bending to activate the seal. Then I realized that I wanted to be an energy bender, so I added a way to remove my elemental bending powers which would help the new Avatar out. I started to find any trace of energy bending that I can access.

I took some time to locate any energy bending, and I was able to locate enough to activate the seal. I stored the energy bending in my Avatar State power. I was ready to go back to Energy Bending Island to defeat the Evil Spirit. I gathered my gear, attached the Avatar Seal to me, and climb aboard my lion-turtle.

The lion-turtle left for Energy Bending Island with me on it. I left Energy Bending Island when I was sixteen now I am returning two years later. A lot has happened to me in the two years. I learned all four elemental bendings, fell in love, lost my love, created the Avatar State, killed the Sea-Chis, and created the Avatar Seal. I decided to meditate to clear my thoughts and have a talk with phoenix.

"You are ready to face the Evil Spirit. You have gone through a lot over these past two years." Phoenix said.

"Just one question why didn't we defeat the Evil Spirit before learning the elements?" I asked.

"You know the answer as well as me. You didn't learn Spirit Bending. I suggest once we defeat the Evil Spirit, we go looking for your mom's spirit. She can teach you Spirit Bending. Another note let's wait sixteen years after the defeat of the Evil Spirit to reveal the new Avatar, and you will take the role of Avatar guide." Phoenix said.

"I wish mom could taught me spirit bending before leaving." I said. I felt the lion-turtle stop moving and it said, "We are here at Energy Bending Island."

Chapter 15: The Final Battle

I climbed off the lion-turtle leaving my bag and cloak on the lion-turtle. I told the lion-turtle to leave the island. I walked on to Energy Bending Island and couldn't believe what has happen to it. The land was black and grey with cracks in it. I could see that the rivers had dried up. The trees had no leaves on them and were dead. I saw the skeletons of the people who lived here and in the distance I could see the remains of the lion-turtle. I could feel that the island itself was dying.

The Evil Spirit has wiped out the existence of Energy Benders and by doing so has destroyed the island. I knew that my vision for the island has died because the island has become a scared place. I could hear the screams and cries of the energy benders echoing in my ear. I started to build up my emotional rage for my Avatar State. I walked a little further until I saw Osh.

"Welcome back home brother. Do you like what I have done to the place?" Osh said.

"This is not my home any more, and you and the Evil Spirit have to pay for your crimes which is death." I said. Osh chuckled then said, "I the Evil Spirit is in control of Osh, so let's settle this Avatar vs. Avatar. There will be four tests. The first is using the same elemental against each other."

Osh and I exchanged same elemental blows when they made contact with each other the island would shake. We started with fire bending, second we moved onto air bending, thirdly was water bending, and lastly was earth bending. I noticed that Osh's bending has gotten much stronger than before. I guess that he somehow learned to absorb the Energy Benders' bending before killing them. I knew that the first part of the test was a draw and I couldn't wait to see what the next part will be. We both stopped fighting and I could fell a part of the island sinking into the sea.

Osh threw a fire ball at me which I countered with water bending. I knew the battle was still going and so far I could tell that there was no sign of either Osh or myself taking control of the battle. Osh said, "The second part will be opposite elements."

The fight resumed with us exchanging opposite elements. I was putting everything into each attack so that I could take control of the battle. Osh anticipated my game plan because he was doing the same thing that I'm doing. The fight lasted for several hours with no winner in sight. The island began to fall apart underneath Osh and I as the battle waged on. I could see the fear in Osh's eyes like he knows that I could unleash my hidden power known as the Avatar State. I said, "Let's see how you are able to bend multiple elements. It is time for the third part of the test."

I launched three different elemental attacks which was fire, wind and water. Osh just mimicked my moves. I knew that Osh didn't train after learning earth bending which gave me the advantage. I continue to use multiple elemental attacks, and Osh just mimicked my moves. I noticed that the island was fall apart and sinking into the ocean. Osh knew that I was gaining advantage from my attacks, so Osh started to retreat back to the ruined palace. I reached the ruined palace and noticed that almost the island was underneath the sea. The only thing left was the ruined palace of the island, and I had to end this soon.

I entered the ruin palace and on the other side was Osh leaning over a coffin. I had a feeling that the coffin was for me. I was ready to finally end this battle once and for all. Osh said, "This will be your grave Avatar. It is time to end this battle and begin my destruction of the elemental bendings."

"I think that it is time for me to show you my hidden power. This is the end for my brother as well as you Evil Spirit. After today the Era of Energy will be done and the new era will begin the Era of the Avatar." I said. Then I entered my Avatar State unleashing the full power. Osh was shaking then he calmed down and had a grin on his face. I had a feeling that Osh was going to try and copy my Avatar State. I was creating a plan if Osh was going to copy my Avatar State. The plan was when Osh's attempt failed I would use the Avatar Seal. Osh said, "I'm going to use the same power against you."

Osh began to copy my Avatar State by first creating the air sphere. Then he created the fire, water, and earth rings which placed them the same way I had them. I was surprise that Osh had successfully copied my Avatar State. Osh was about to do something when he started to cough. I could see blood coming out as he coughed and he was clutching his heart. I could tell that Osh was dying. I grabbed the Avatar Seal scroll with my left hand, and charged at him. I channeled my energy bending into my right hand into the form of the seal symbol.

My right hand made contact with Osh at his heart. The seal activated and I could feel Osh's bending in my hand. I began to pull Osh's bending power out of his body but something was pulling back. I channeled all of my power into making this seal fully worked which allowed me to pull out Osh's bending. I felt something grabbed me at my heart. Once I managed to get Osh's bending removed from him the something that grabbed me vanished.

I put Osh's bending into the scroll. The only thing was left was to kill Osh so that the seal will activate. I only had some bending power left. I deactivated my Avatar State and walked to Osh. Osh was lying on the ground not moving or breathing. I checked Osh and came to the conclusion that he was dead. The scrolled glowed and then vanished. I picked Osh's body up, then carry his body to the coffin, and laid his body in the coffin. With tears in my eyes I said, "Good Bye brother. I know that you care for me, but this was the only choice I had. I love you my brother."

The last part of the island began to sink into the sea. I created an air sphere to keep myself from going into the sea. The last thing I saw of the island to sink was Osh's coffin. I cried for a while until the lion-turtle came. It said, "Come Avatar Josh, it is time to leave."

I climbed aboard the lion-turtle and my air sphere vanished. I could feel that I can't bend anymore. I said, "May I ask you a favor. I would like you to teach a future elemental Avatar energy bending. The condition must be if the Avatar is having trouble taking a life in order to save the world."

"I will do that favor. I have a feeling that if I teach an elemental Avatar energy bending, you will be discovered by the Avatar that I taught energy bending." The lion-turtle said, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to the land of fire benders, but take your time we have sixteen years to get there." I said.

Chapter 16: Aftermath

16 years later…I arrived at the location of the where the first Fire bender Avatar lived. I told the person that he is the Avatar and I'm the guide to help him start off on his journey. We went to the other nations in the order that was determined by the past Avatar. After the Avatar learned the last bending, I told the Avatar the duty that the Avatar must do which is to keep the world in balance, and after that I left the Avatar alone.

I repeated this process for the Air bender Avatar, Water bender Avatar, and Earth bender Avatar. When I arrived at the Water Tribe, I realized that I aged a lot and was coming to the end of my life. I went to the spirit oasis and laid down next to the koi fish pound. I said, "Well Phoenix, it looks like we lived a full life and I wish there was a way for me to keep my duty."

I closed my eyes and I felt my heart stopped. Then I felt my heart starting back up again. I was puzzled so I woke up and saw a scroll laying next to me. I decided to see myself so I got up and leaned over to the pound. I was surprised that I was somehow back to my sixteen to eighteen-year-old self. I decided to read the scroll to see if there were any clues. I opened the scroll and read it. The scroll told me that I went through a rebirth which came from my connection to the phoenix. Then the scroll told me that I'm still an elemental bender, and the only way to remove the elemental bending is by learning the most advance forms for each element by time a solstice comes.

I realize that my original plan of removing my elemental bending failed, so I accepted my failure and decided to hide in shadow to learn the elemental bending. I put my hood over my head, put the scroll in my bag, put the bag on me, and covered my head with the hood of my cloak. I left the water tribe at the North Pole to begin my journey to learn the elements.

I spent many hundreds of years learning the elements. During that time I decided to create a secret order to help me keep the world in balance and also this order will have members from all the four nations. The order I created was based off a pisho tile, and the pisho tile I chose was the white lotus tile. I had a secret purpose for creating the Order of the White Lotus was to help the Avatar and supply masters for the Avatar when learning the elements.

I continued my journey of learning the elements. I was coming close to the end of my quest when a hundred year war started by the Fire Nation. The war was started with the genocide attack from the Fire Nation on the Air Nomads. I was lucky that the Avatar wasn't killed in the attack, but I was upset that the Air Nomads that I warn didn't do anything to save themselves. After the attack I discovered a dark power of air bending and sought my vengeance. My vengeance wasn't completed until I found the one who started the war and killed him.

I learned that the war was still going on so I decided to try and find the Avatar to get permission to end the war myself. I couldn't find the Avatar until the war was over and by that time I learned metal bending an advance form of earth bending, and blood bending an advance form of water bending. I learned that there was lightning bending an advance form of fire bending. I managed to find a worthy person who I can learn lightning bending. This person was a direct descendent of the one who started the one hundred year war. I visited this person a place for people with mental cases, and I removed this person bending which I learned how to bend lightning. Then I went to another place to continue my vengeance.


End file.
